¡¿Que Kagami tiene novia!
by Taiga Cheru
Summary: Y de repente, se veía encerrado por una turba furiosa, que exigía saber el nombre de ella... cuando él no tenía idea de qué demonios estaba sucediendo. [One-Shot] [Leve yaoi... casi nada] [Fic-protesta-anti-Kagami-hetero]


**Notas:** Bueno, imagino que no soy la única que enloqueció con este suceso de las redes... y para aquellas que estén tan indignadas como yo, vengo con una comedia (porque eso es lo que intenté...) y el lado de la historia de nuestro amado e idiota pelirrojo.

 **Advertencias:** Insinuación de Yaoi (ChicoxChico) y alguna que otra cosita banal referido al tema, pero básicamente es una parodia referido al tema en cuestión. Tonterías y bromas estúpidas.

 **Otra cosa:** ésto increíblemente tiene 5000 palabras exactas, y es sólo un One-Shot.

Ojalá les guste :D

* * *

 **¡¿Que Kagami tiene novia?!**

Estaba sudando, y cómo no hacerlo: tener a tantos pares de ojos viéndolo fijamente como si hubiera cometido el peor homicidio, el incendio más grande de la historia del país, un Golpe de Estado o incluso terrorismo. La lista podría seguir, porque simplemente se le venían cualquier tipo de escenarios en los que él fuera el villano de la historia, aquel a quien nadie quiere.

Y él no entendía una mierda.

Había ido a practicar un poco de baloncesto en las canchas del parque de la ciudad, como siempre que sus notas no estaban tan bajas hacía. No es que el exhaustivo entrenamiento de Riko no fuera suficiente, ciertamente terminaba agotado luego de repetir una y otra vez las rutinas que ésta les preparaba. Pero el básquet era su vida, su razón de ser, y si tenía la oportunidad de encestar algunas canastas, lo haría sin dudar un segundo.

Pero en esa fecha particular de verano, mientras atardecía a lo lejos y elevaba una brisa agradable al contacto con la piel… se dio cuenta de que no podría ser ejecutado como ' _un día tranquilo'_.

Porque básicamente, tenía una multitud a su alrededor acosándolo como si fuera una estrella de cine estrenando su nueva película.

Si fuera porque había ganado un partido súper importante, las internacionales, incluso nacionales, tal vez se sentiría más cómodo con toda esa situación.

Pero como el destino es un cabrón y hace lo que se le venga en gana, esa no era el escenario en el que se encontraba.

El aire le faltaba, personas de todas las alturas lo estaban acorralando y aspiraban el tan preciado oxigeno que sus pulmones le exigían. Sentía las manos resbalosas, de hecho el balón había caído de las mismas hacía ya un buen rato…

Y la misma pregunta le era repetida una, y otra vez.

— ¡¿Quién es?!

 _Y otra vez._

— ¡¿Es americana, cierto?!

 _Y de nuevo._

— ¡¿Por qué nunca nos dijiste nada?!

 _Y él seguía sin comprender absolutamente nada._

— ¡¿Cómo se llama?!

— ¡Hey hey lo están ahogando!— ¡Al fin, un alma caritativa que identificó su estado! Bendita sea esa persona que intentaba hacerlos entrar en razón—. ¡¿Es que no se dan cuenta?!— ¡Sí, eso mismo! ¡Ve por ellos, _Gran Vengador_! — ¡Si lo matan ahora, nunca sabremos quién es!—…

 _Hijo de puta._

Sintiendo su oportunidad venirse abajo, terminó cediendo ante el ruego de sus piernas por caer al suelo: y así lo hizo. Sentando en la acera, cubrió con ambas manos sus oídos tratando de callar desesperadamente los gritos de mujeres histéricas y hombres chismosos que se le abalanzaban encima. Estaba perdido, casi creyó ver toda su —corta— vida frente a sus ojos… Por un instante se deprimió más —si es que eso era posible— al darse cuenta de que sólo habían sido dieciséis míseros años de su vida los que había experimentado, de los cuales prácticamente recordaba los últimos diez. ¡Maldita sea su poca memoria! Y para colmo, moriría aplastado por una turba furiosa que lo había acorralado contra la pared del lugar apenas llegó; y mucho más frustrante aún, _sin saber por qué_.

Las personas que estaban allí eran en su mayoría conocidas, pero sabía bien que un poco más lejos seguramente estaba repleto de desconocidos para él, seguramente _fans_ que habría obtenido tras el triunfo de la Winter Cup.

¡Y eso era lo peor de todo!

Todos los equipos contra los que jugaron, y el suyo propio, estaban en una especie de marcha por saber una cosa, y sólo una cosa.

 _¿Quién era la novia de Kagami Taiga?_

Por supuesto que había descifrado toda esa pregunta — ¡Y él solito!— gracias al griterío. La palabra novia era al parecer su lema, porque solamente armaban _slogans_ con ella. Luego de casi quince minutos de agonizar, pudo armar la frase completa, y tras otros diez, la procesó por completo.

— ¡¿D-de qué están hablando?!— ¡Y había hablado! No sabía de donde salieron las palabras, pero agradecía que por suerte le quedara aire para poder pronunciarlas.

— ¡No te hagas el menso, Kagami! ¡Sabemos muy bien que escondes a una chica detrás de esa personalidad tan bruta!

— ¡Ese tipo de lentes tiene razón! ¡Entrega fotos de la modelo estadounidense en este momento!

— ¡¿Moriyama-senpai qué demonios?!

— ¡De seguro es una mujer voluptuosa tan alta como tú! ¡Me das asco, _Bakagami_! ¡¿Qué tienes en contra de las pequeñas sin atributos?! ¡Para que lo sepas, somos las que más cerebro poseen, no como los hombres como tú!

—R-Riko tranquilízate… aún no la hemos visto…

—Así que _Bakagami_ tiene una _Bakanovia_...

—Izuki, cállate.

— ¡Ah! Tienes razón Teppei… ¡Es que… me enerva! ¡Soy su entrenadora Santo Cielos! ¡¿Cómo va a negarme semejante información A MI?! ¡A MI TEPPEI, A MÍ!

—Lo sé, pero con esto no estamos consiguiendo nada.

Y como si de un milagro se tratase, los más cercanos al cuerpo casi moribundo del pelirrojo escucharon las sabias palabras del más alto de Seirin. Notaron al chico en cuestión entrando en una especie de coma inducido a causa de tanta presión. Aida llevó un dedo a su barbilla meditando el momento: si su mejor jugador quedaba inconsciente, eso significaría menos ejercicios, lo que conlleva al atraso, y eso a su vez… a la posible retirada.

No, no podía permitirse tal lujo. Tomando su silbato, sopló y no sería erróneo decir que había dejado sin tímpanos a toda la multitud, en especial a sus compañeros más próximos—. ¡Escuchen todos! ¡Kagami nos dará la explicación que todos estamos exigiendo! ¡Por favor, sean tan amable de retroceder unos pasos para que pueda levantarse!

El de ojos rojos no sabía si agradecerle a la chica o llorar por el gesto de _consideración_. Cuando su burbuja de individualidad fue liberada —no en su totalidad, pero sí gran parte— respiró a bocanadas tratando de recobrar el sentido. Cerró los ojos con fuerza rogando que fuera un mal sueño, y sus esperanzas se desvanecieron al ver a cerca de cien personas —tal vez más— observarlo con una cara que demostraba cuan crudo lo devorarían, si no decía lo que ellos querían oír.

Y he ahí el gran dilema.

¡¿Qué carajo querían que dijera?!

Por primera vez se tomó el tiempo de ver quiénes eran los acosadores: sus compañeros, Kaijo —si mal no recordaba, el tal Moriyama era de allí—, Touou, Shuutoku, Yosen y hasta Rakuzan. Le seguían otros que ni recordaba, pero sí tenía recuerdos de los partidos que jugó contra los mismos.

—No tenemos todo el día.

La mujer le habló seria y sin rodeos, tenía que hablar. Por lo que hizo lo que mejor se le daba: ser sincero.

—N-no entiendo a qué se refieren.

Bueno, claramente no fue una buena idea. Los carteles —sí, hasta había carteles— se volvieron a elevar en señal de protesta, las mujeres gritaban como locas y hasta lloraban, cosa que a Taiga puso muy nervioso. Los hombres lanzaban cosas, y tuvo que cubrirse para que una hamburguesa no le golpeara el rostro. Definitivamente, no era como había soñado de _Lluvia de Hamburguesas_ ideal…

—Deténganse, por favor.

Casi inaudible, pero suficiente para que al notarse su presencia un gran grito a escala global se hiciera escuchar en el barrio por las personas. Kagami descubrió su mirada y sintió que se le llenaba el pecho de alivio al ver a su héroe personificado frente a él. ¡Por fin! ¡Alguien que estaría de su lado! ¡Su luz al final del camino…!

—Kagami-kun, ¿puedes levantarte?

…O algo así.

— ¡¿Kuroko?!— Exclamó ante la mirada vacía de su mejor amigo. La verdad esperaba a alguien más… convincente, un foco que le alumbrara hacia donde debía dirigirse… pero en su lugar, obtuvo una sombra.

 _La sombra que cubriría todas sus pesadillas._

— ¡Kuroko!— Sin contenerse, le abrazó las piernas como un niño tras lastimarse lo hace con su madre, tembló repetidas veces tal vez por la excitación que su cuerpo había generado, o por sentirse al fin comprendido por alguien—. ¡Tú puedes ayudarme! ¡Diles a éstos lunáticos que no tengo idea de lo que me están diciendo! ¡No quieren escucharme!

El menor se mantuvo inexpresivo, mirándolo de reojo y pronunciando con voz calma—. No te preocupes Kagami-kun, yo lo solucionaré.

Kagami sintió que estaba a salvo, por lo que lo soltó y dejó que su salvador actuara a su manera. No le importaba si lanzaba una bomba de humo, o un arma, hasta incluso el mismísimo diablo se apoderara de él, con tal de que toda esa gente se alejara de él.

—Araaaa~ Kurochin apareció frente a Kagachin~.

—Murasakibara, ¿es que gritaste sin entender la situación?

—Midochin tiene un grito muy feo, así que grité porque me asustaste~.

— ¡¿Qué dijiste?!

—Tiene razón Midorima, gritas como cerdo en el lodo.

— ¡Aomine bastardo, Oha-Asa me advirtió de Virgo hoy!

— ¡Nee Kurokocchi quiere decirnos algo! ¡Hagan silencio!

Kuroko observaba a sus ex compañeros de la escuela media discutir por cosas banales, siendo únicamente el de ojos heterocromaticos quien esperaba en silencio lo que sea que él estuviera dispuesto a decir. Akashi se mantenía serio, él estaba allí por una sola razón, saber quién era la mujer que había sido capaz de domar al tigre pelirrojo que logró vencerlos en el último partido… porque sí, lo tendría grabado a fuego en su memoria, y ahora la idea de que ese inmaduro pudiera estar junto a alguien le resultaba interesante y hasta imposible. Aunque bueno, había gustos para cada persona, y personas para cada gusto.

—Kurochin sigue ahí~.

— ¡Por supuesto que sí! ¡Está esperando a que cierren la maldita boca!

—Oi Kise, no te alteres, que tu maquillaje se arruinará, y te verás peor de lo que ya estás.

— ¿Maquilla…? ¡Yo no me veo mal, Aominecchi! ¡Soy una figura importante en los medios de comu-… hmph!

—Gracias Minechin~.

—Un placer.

—Hagan silencio maldición.

Ante las palabras del peliverde, increíblemente todo el mundo se quedó callado, incluso Ryota, quien forcejeaba con una mano morena cubriendo su boca. El número once de Seirin sonrió internamente ante la posibilidad de al fin hablar, por lo que asintió al serle cedida la palabra.

—Buenas tardes a todos, mi nombre es Kuroko Tetsuya, compañero del jugador Kagami-kun.

—Buenas tardes Kurochiiiiin~.

— ¡Murasakibara cierra el pico!

— ¿Are~? Pero él nos saludó, no quiero ser maleducado~.

—Gracias, Murasakibara-kun— todos se lo vieron incrédulos, mientras el más alto sonreía por ser escuchado, comiendo unas papitas recién compradas—. Y gracias a todos por dejarme hablar.

— ¡No se escucha!

—Oh…—ante el pedido de alguien que claramente se subió a los hombros de otra persona para poder ver, Tetsuya recordó que su tono de voz solía ser bajo, por lo que necesitaría algo para hacerse oír entre el tumulto—. Midorima-kun, ¿por casualidad…?

—Por supuesto que sí, _nanodayo_ — extendió su mano, entregándole un megáfono que por supuesto, era el objeto de la suerte del día.

—Te lo agradezco— y así, pudo dar inicio a su discurso: — A todos los presentes aquí, sé que están buscando respuestas ante el reciente rumor de que Kagami-kun está en una relación amorosa, y claramente nunca lo había dicho a los medios en lo que va de nuestro reconocimiento tras ganar el campeonato.

El tigre no se despegaba de sus pantorrillas, y observaba todo desde abajo. El panorama era ciertamente chocante: todos lo veían con odio, ¡ _odio_ , por Dios! ¿Tan loca estaba la gente como para enfadarse con algo tan ínfimo?

Por suerte, _su sombra_ había llegado para sacarlo de apuros, tal y como en los partidos hacía.

—Dado que él está sufriendo una crisis nerviosa ante tanta atención y apabullamiento— fijó la vista en sus compañeros y amigos— seré yo quien aclarará esta situación.

Se oyeron murmullos, cuchicheos femeninos y debates masculinos. Muchos reconocían al más joven como el jugador que hacía los pases impresionantes, pero su atención estaba centrada en el pelirrojo y su vida privada, claro, eran fanáticos después de todo. ¿Cómo ser uno sin acosar a tu ídolo? Es la ley de la vida, joder.

Con los ojos centrados en el chico invisible de Seirin —irónicamente hablando— Kuroko captó la atención de todos, estaba alegre, pero no dejaba de hacerlo sentir incómodo… ¿Esto es lo que los de la Generación Milagrosa tenían que soportar siempre? Vaya tortura, y en momentos como ese agradecía intensamente no haber sido considerado como parte de ellos.

—Todo esto— enfatizó —es una malentendido.

¡Sí! ¡Sí sí sí! ¡Al fin alguien lo dijo! Kagami estaba que desprendía chispas de felicidad, el mismísimo ángel había bajado del cielo a salvarlo de su muerte —sí, así de exagerado era—, y les había dicho la más y pura _verdad verdadera_.

Él no tenía ninguna no-…

—Porque Kagami-kun es homosexual.

.

.

— ¡Es imposible!

— ¡Mi platónico es un marica! ¡Mamá, las píldoras! ¡No tiene sentido vivir así!

—Vaya fraude.

— ¡Debes estar confundido! ¡Toma mis bragas, te traeré al _lado bueno_ de nuevo!

Taiga estaba estupefacto, y eso era poco.

Sus neuronas aún trataban de conectar cables, y procesar la información recientemente ingresada en el cerebro. Rebobinemos: Kuroko vino a salvarlo, estupendo, luego los de la Generación Milagrosa comenzaron a discutir cosas que ni se molestó en escuchar... Bien. Tras eso, el peliceleste intento hablar, y no se le escuchaba, por lo que el tirador de Shuutoku le dio un megáfono…

Y luego estaba la frase que salió de su garganta como si fuera lo más obvio que alguien podría escuchar.

—¡No me lo creo!

— ¡Déjate de rodeos y preséntanosla, idiota!

— ¡No le haremos nada, solo queremos conocerla!

—Bueno, tal vez yo le tome fotos con la ropa de él… ¡pero juro que te las daré a ti!

Así como estaban las que se desmayaban de depresión repentina por la pérdida de su _gran amor_ , aparecieron los que no confiaban en la palabra del jugador diez, y creían que sólo lo estaba cubriendo.

—Kagami-kun, no sabía que tú eras…

— ¡Por supuesto que no lo es, idiota! El mocoso está jugando con nosotros, ¡ahora por eso te quedarás en la banca por todos los partidos del semestre!— Hyuuga ardía de ira, y evidentemente la estaba descargando con Kiyoshi y el afectado en cuestión. Todos se miraban sin saber qué decir o pensar, y la mujer de todo ese grupo tomó la palabra.

— ¡Silencio! ¡Kuroko-kun no ha terminado de hablar!— y gracias a su fiel silbato, nuevos oídos fueron destrozados vilmente.

— ¡D-deja de hacer eso mujer!— Se quejaba un aturdido Aomine Daiki, que para su mala suerte le había tocado estar a dos personas de distancia de la castaña.

— ¡No me hables de esa forma, _Ahomine_!

— ¡¿Ah?! ¡¿Desde cuándo me tienes tanta confianza como para llamarme de ese modo?!

—Desde que te vencimos, duh~— la chica sacó la lengua con burla, y si no fuera por una manta de pelo rosa chicle se abalanzó sobre el moreno de Touou, probablemente no contaría ese día con buenos recuerdos.

— ¡Dai-chan ni se te ocurra golpearla!— Momoi lo tironeaba del uniforme escolar, hasta que finalmente el nombrado se calmó, pero no alejó la mirada ácida de la entrenadora de Seirin.

—Satsuki… te tardaste— comentó acomodándose la corbata del traje.

—Lo sé y lo lamento, es sólo que he estado hasta cualquier hora investigando el caso de Kagamin— dirigió una mirada acusadora al pelirrojo—. Y creo que ya he llegado a una resolución.

El chico de piel pálida fue dejado de lado ante la aparición de la asistenta que, al parecer, no sólo fueron sus palabras las que desviaron miradas hacia ella.

— ¡Dinos, Momocchi! ¡¿Quién es la novia de Kagamicchi?!— alentó el rubio con entusiasmo.

Kagami aún razonaba las palabras de su mejor amigo, pero algo de su interés fue dirigido a la pelirosa.

—He llegado a la conclusión…—levantó un dedo acusador, y señaló: — ¡De que Kagamin es gay!

...

…No de nuevo…

— ¡Eso es lo que Tetsu acaba de decir, _baka_!

—Mooo… y yo que confiaba en los métodos infalibles de Momocchi para recolectar información…

—Esto ha sido una pérdida de tiempo.

—Coincido con Midochin~.

— ¡¿Eh?! ¡¿Llegué tarde…?! Esperen… ¡¿Tetsu-kun lo desmintió?!

—Oh por Dios…— el peliazul tomó por los hombros a su amiga, quien estaba temblando notablemente perturbada.

—Entonces…— Koganei habló ante el espacio vacío de voces —… ¿Kagami-kun _es_ o no _es_?— Miró con mucho análisis la cara y asentimiento de su compañero —Mitobe tampoco entendió.

Suficiente, hablaría él o todo se iría a la mierda… si es que ya no estaban en ella.

— _¡Pero qué demonios les pasa! ¡Yo no soy homosexual!_

¡!

Y por si esto no podía ir peor: Kagami había perdido la voz; efecto secundario de su repentino impacto emocional.

¡No no no! ¡No podía pasarle esto a él! ¡A **él**! ¡¿Cuándo terminaría esa pesadilla?! ¡Quería despertar ya, Santos Cielos!

—Veo que hay algunos que no han aceptado mi respuesta— un nuevo gritó se escuchó entre la gentío, gracias al megáfono del de ojos celestes.

—E-es que… nos ha tomado por sorpresa— se excusó uno de los de primero, Furihata Kouki.

—Es… una impresión extraña— acertó Kawahara.

—Sinceramente, no puedo imaginarme a Kagami con alguien que no sea una mujer— dijo Fukuda, rascándose la nuca nervioso.

— _¡Sí, denle una hamburguesa a ese chico!_ — Pero nada salió de su garganta, más que chillidos ahogados inaudibles para alguien.

—Entiendo— Tetsuya se rascó la mejilla —entonces, tendré que contarles la verdad.

Aullidos y vítores se oyeron en la plaza, y hasta ya se encontraban personas ajenas a todo que solamente se acercaban a ver qué demonios tenía a los adolescentes tan excitados.

— ¡Dilo de una vez, Tetsu! ¡Tengo una revista que comprar!

—Puedes irte tranquilamente Aomine, nadie te retiene— el peliverde se ajustó los lentes sin mirarlo.

—No he estado escuchando a niñatas por casi una hora para nada, no pienso irme hasta saber si es cierto o no.

— _¡Pero no es cierto, joder!_

—Kurochin dijo que a Kagachin le gustaban los chicos.

—Y tú te lo crees, Murasakibara.

—Pero Minechin, ¿por qué nos mentiría Kurochin? Todos sabemos cómo es él— una bolsa de gomitas fue abierta.

Daiki estaba a punto de contestar algo completamente invalido y absurdo como _"Porque… ¡porque es Tetsu, qué se yo!"_ , pero Kuroko volvió a hablar para interrumpirlo, tal vez apropósito… Aunque eso nunca se sabría.

—Murasakibara-kun tiene razón, Aomine-kun— rostro fío, palabras frígidas—. Yo no he mentido, pero me veo obligado a relatarles la otra parte de la historia.

— ¿Y ahora hay una historia detrás de esto? Qué estupidez, me largo de aquí.

—Te sigo, esto ha sido en vano.

— ¡Diablos, y falté a clases por esta tontería!

—Ya lo dirá algún día, vámonos.

Comenzaron a retirarse, claro, casi cuarenta minutos escuchando idas y vueltas de un tema que no tenía punto final era tedioso y aburrido. Sin embargo era muy poca la proporción que se fue, y casi la mayoría se había sentado en el suelo listos para escuchar la verdad de labios del más joven.

— _Kuroko… ¿qué mierda estas planeando?_ — No le quedaba otra opción que estar sentado y oír… lo que sea que dijese.

—Apresúrate Kurokocchi, tengo una sesión en menos de media hora… y Kasamatsu-senpai me asesinará si no me presento a la práctica mañana por culpa de mi mánager…— pidió con clara cara de susto ante la idea de recibir un correctivo por parte de su capitán.

—Depende de ustedes si quieren que les cuente todo… pero lo resumiré o más posible— tomó aire, mientras veía a sus amigos acomodarse, seguramente por el dolor de piernas al estar tanto tiempo de pie—. Bien, hace unos meses, Kagami-kun y yo estábamos duchándonos luego de la hora de educación física, por lo que luego tendríamos que ir al gimnasio para entrenar. Hacía frío aún, por lo que el agua estaba tan caliente que el baño estaba envuelto una nube blanca de vapor… Yo me enjuagaba el cabello, cuando de pronto una gran fuerza me lanzó contra la pared de azulejos.

"— ¿Kagami-kun?" Pregunté, mis manos estaban detrás de mi espalda, estaba inmovilizado.

"—No puedo ver por tanto vapor, Kuroko" me dijo con una voz ronca que me asustó, y tras hacerlo, pronunció "—Hagamos el amor, ahora"

— ¡¿QUÉEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE?!

— _¡¿QUÉEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE?!_

La muchedumbre —y Kagami— gritaron —o lo intentaron— mitad sorprendidos, y horrorizados.

¡¿Entonces eso significaba que…?!

— ¡¿Kurokocchi y Kagamicchi son novios?!

—Bueno, _novios_ no es la palabra que yo utilizaría— habló neutro —más bien, _Luz y Sombra_.

— ¡Sabía que esos apodos tenían un mote morboso!— Aomine se levantó del suelo completamente sacado de sí — ¡por el amor de Dios, Tetsu! ¡¿Eras gay y no me habías dicho nada?!

—No es algo para estar publicando en las redes sociales— se defendió algo brusco —pero Aomine-kun, en mi defensa, puedo decir que cuando estábamos en secundaria media, tú me decías _demasiadas_ indirectas para mi gusto.

— ¡¿Pero qué mierda estas diciendo?!

—Lo recuerdo, Minechin siempre buscaba a Kurochin~, y se ponía triste cuando faltaba a clases~.

—Tienes razón, una vez lo encontré llorando tras ganar un partido porque Kuroko no participó.

—Ahora que lo dicen, Aominecchi se ponía muy molesto cuando yo saludaba a Kurokocchi… ¡¿Habrán sido celos?!

— ¡USTEDES DEJEN DE INVENTAR COSAS QUE NO SUCEDIERON!

—Daiki, estoy sorprendido— el pelirrojo de menor estatura habló por primera vez en la velada—. Podemos deducir con toda esta situación, que Tetsuya se ha enamorado de sus dos luces… Interesante coincidencia.

— ¡AKASHI NO TE METAS…! ¡¿EH?!— Volteó apretando los puños — ¡¿Acaso _ese_ es mejor que yo?!

— ¡Oh oh oh! ¡El viejo amor ha renacido! ¡¿A quién elegirá Kurokocchi?! ¿Su ex luz y bruto amigo de la infancia? ¿O su actual brillo y compañero de equipo? ¡Lo veremos en el próximo capítulo de _The Basketball Which Kuroko Plays_!

— ¡Cállate, Kise!— Gruñó en claro estado de cólera—. ¡Y a mí no me gusta Tetsu, maldición! ¡Sólo es una pregunta sin motivos especiales!

—Pues yo creo que Kurochin es tu motivo especial~.

El debate amoroso continuó. Taiga se había levantado y puesto en frente del peliceleste al ver la cercanía con la que el moreno lo estaba tratando. Quería evitar que lo golpeara… ¡solamente evitar eso, no estaba nervioso ni nada por el estilo!

¡Porque a él no le gustaba Kuroko!

— ¡Shin-chan!— Un azabache apareció en escena al lado del peliverde, siendo escupido —literalmente— por la gente—. ¿Qué es lo que sucede aquí? ¡Hay demasiada gente!

—Takao— dijo sin emoción —nada, al parecer todos están conmocionados porque Kagami es homosexual.

— ¿Ahh? ¿Tanto por eso?— Se quejó con un puchero —creí que estaban firmando autógrafos los de _Oldcodex_ … ¡No me ilusiones así!

—Yo no te he dicho nada— dijo fastidiado ante la actitud de su amigo—. Sin embargo, todos discuten su orientación sexual…—un breve silencio—…y yo me sigo preguntando, por qué nadie se da cuenta de que Kagami violó a Kuroko.

—…No sé qué contestar a eso— palideció —…no tendría que haber venido…

—No importa, vámonos— dirigió la mirada hacia su ex manager, quien estaba siendo ventilada por Sakurai Ryo al perder la consciencia cuando la verdadera identidad del fantasma fue revelada—. Me da escalofríos estar aquí.

—Araaa~, Minechin se va, yo también me iré.

— ¡Mooo quería seguir viendo la batalla épica por el amor de Kurokocchi!— Checó su reloj, y su rostro se tornó de azul — ¡m-mejor otro día! ¡Nos vemos!— Y salió corriendo del lugar.

—Tch, no vale la pena discutir con ustedes— se alejó, y tomó a la chica con quien compartió infancia en brazos—. Hablaremos de esto Tetsu, no te librarás de mí. _Bakagami_ …— echó una última mirada de reojo antes de voltear—…usa condón.

— _¡¿PERO QUÉ MIERDA ME ACABAS DE DECIR, AHOMINE?!_

—Hasta pronto, Aomine-kun— Kuroko saludó sin expresión.

El predio comenzó a vaciarse poco a poco. Todos insultaban y se quejaban de que Kagami era un desperdicio tras haberse ido al lado oscuro, otros decían que considerarían ver novelas de parejas homosexuales, y un porcentaje muy pequeño, creía que se veían adorables juntos… Claro, aunque la historia no haya sido apta para todo público, y nadie quería que el peliceleste contara detalles —algunos sí, pero por vergüenza no dijeron nada— y sabían que ese chico era capaz de hacerlo. Por lo que no arriesgarían su salud mental e inocencia.

Kagami sentía que el corazón volvía a bombearle sangre al cuerpo, pero aunque quisiera hablar, su garganta seguía afectada. Por lo que se tenía que guiar por gestos y movimientos de manos.

—Kagami Taiga— Akashi se les acercó cuando ya nadie quedaba. El único de los milagros había esperado el momento exacto para hablar tras semejante manifestación. Y ese era el ideal—. Supongo que como ex capitán me toca desearles buena suerte en el futuro.

—… _¿Tú también te la has creído?_

—Pero especialmente— unas tijeras plateadas salieron de sus bolsillos como truco de magia —espero que no te atrevas a herir a Tetsuya, ¿comprendes, cierto?

De acuerdo, era lento y algo idiota… pero al tener un objeto punzante contra su garganta, las palabras de Seijuuro parecían ser más claras que el agua purificada.

—Hasta pronto, Kagami— volteó, guardando a sus fieles amigas en la chaqueta de Rakuzan —Tetsuya— el nombrado asintió.

—Hasta pronto, Akashi-kun.

Finalmente, y tras hora y media de locura, la plaza de Tokio estaba en silencio, y con la única presencia de la sombra y luz se Seirin en las canchas de basquetbol.

—Vamos, Kagami-kun.

Ah no, ¿acaso creía que podrían irse y olvidarse de todo lo que sucedió? JÁ, eso no sucedería. Taiga tomó de la chaqueta a Tetsuya, elevándolo levemente de suelo.

— _Ahora es la parte… ¡En que me explicas qué mierda fue todo eso!_

—No puedo oírte, Kagami-kun— dijo fijando sus ojos cielo en los contrarios—. Pero creo adivinar que me estas preguntando qué ha sido todo ese espectáculo de hace unos momentos.

— _¡Pero por supuesto que sí, idiota!_

—Tomaré eso como un sí, pero primero bájame si no te es mucha molestia, por favor.

— _Ni lo sueñes._

—Kagami-kun, quiero bajar.

A regañadientes, no soportó la mirada frívola que su amigo le lanzaba, por lo que lo depositó en su estatura normal luego de un debate de miradas. Kuroko sonrió satisfecho.

—Con respecto a lo anterior, solamente hice lo que un amigo haría. Te salvé, ¿no es así?

—Bueno, sí pero… ¡pero no era esa la forma en la que tenías que hacerlo!

—Coincido en que tal vez no debería haber dicho que eras homosexual, pero emergencias son emergencias.

— _¡¿Qué clase de argumento es ese?!_

—Kagami-kun, no te enfades, ahora podría estar dejando rosas en tu tumba, pero estoy hablando contigo. Agradece que llegara a tiempo o no vivirías para contarlo.

— _¡No pienso contárselo a nadie!_

—Sólo te pediré un batido de vainilla como pago por el favor, no seas malagradecido, por favor.

Estaba enojado, no, ¡enojadísimo! ¡¿Pagarle por el favor?! ¡Pero si lo había metido en el peor de los aprietos a nivel personal!

Pero aunque lo negara, lo había salvado… ¡para colmo había funcionado!

Necesita una hamburguesa, ya.

Tomó sus cosas, y siguió al más bajo hasta el restaurante. En medio del camino sintió su celular vibrar en el bolsillo del pantalón. Lo tomó, era un mensaje de Tatsuya. Ahora que se lo preguntaba, el pelinegro no había estado presente en toda esa locura, por lo que esperanzado, abrió el sobre esperando leer la preocupación de su hermano.

" _¿Cómo te fue, Taiga? Movido, ¿cierto? No me lo agradezcas, sabes que puedes contar conmigo para lo que quieras, soy tu hermano mayor, después de todo"_

Sin entender, frunció el ceño confundido. ¿A qué se refería?

Un nuevo mensaje.

" _Por cierto, hacerse pasar por tu representante es más complicado de lo que parece… Tuve que meterme en tus clubes de fans más famosos… ¡tienes demasiados!"_

— _No… no no, no puedes… ¡no pudiste…!_

" _Bueno, si no hacía algo, nunca darías el siguiente paso con Kuroko-kun. Espero una gran recompensa y un 'gracias Tatsuya', mínimamente._

 _Go for him, tiger!"_

 _¡Hijo de puta!_

El menor volteó al no sentir la presencia del más alto cerca de él, encontrándose con la imagen de un Kagami echando humo por los oídos, tecleando a la velocidad de _La Zona_ lo que, al juzgar por su rostro, insultos de todo tipo y lengua.

–¿Kagami-kun?— Preguntó, intentando llamar su atención —¿está todo en orden?

—Claro, ¡si consideras "orden" a un hermano lunático y enfermo de la cabeza! ¡Eso es estar bien, maldita sea!

—…— Tetsuya lo miró extrañado. Había escuchado silbidos de sus cuerdas bocales, y balbuceos inentendibles. Pero un detalle captó su vista, algo… peculiarmente divertido—. Kagami-kun, ¿te han dicho que cuando frunces el ceño, tus cejas se convierten en una gran _bi_ _ceja_?

— _What the fuck have you just said?!_

Comenzó a reír, el pelirrojo estaba con la cara de incredulidad más grande que jamás había visto. Se tomó el estómago a causa del dolor y falta de aire, y quitó una recientes lagrimillas que se habían formado al costado de sus ojos.

Por su parte, la sorpresa de ver a su amigo carcajeándose de tal manera lo había descolocado por completo. No era de los que miraban algo demasiado tiempo, pero… simplemente no podía apartar la vista de su risa.

 _De él._

— _Wait… WHAT?!_

—Eres muy gracioso, Kagami-kun— dijo, para volver al camino que recorrían, y entrar por fin al _Maji Burger_ para dirigirse a su mesa por derecho. Taiga lo observó hasta que sentarse, y se sacudió la cabeza con desesperación. ¡A él no le gustaba Kuroko, por Dios! ¡Era su amigo, solo eso! ¡Además, era un chico!

" _No trates de ocultarlo, todos sabemos que no es una simple sombra, Taiga… Y sí, ésta es Alex escribiéndote desde el celular de Tatsuya~. ¡Mis saludos a Kuroko-kun!"_

Releyó la nueva entrada casi quince veces, sin saber qué contestar.

No importa. Se decidió por guardar nuevamente el móvil en su mochila, porque si lo hacía en el pantalón, estaba seguro de que le llegarían más mensajes de su hermano y ex entrenadora.

Lo único que quería en esos momentos, era comer al menos una tonelada de hamburguesas.

Y platicar con su sombra, Kuroko Tetsuya.

Y eso, no significaba que estaba enamorado de él…

… _Aún._

* * *

 **Notas finales:** Ay dios, perdonen la terrible broma de Izuki, pero les que es tan estúpido que me hizo reir xD

Esperemos con la antorchas en alto, que todo sea una vil broma del fandom... porque si es cierto, esa chica puede ir pensando qué vestir en su funeral C:

Si les gustó, sacó una sonrisa, o al menos los entretuvo, háganmelo saber por reviews, ¿si? Porfis :D ¡Me alegra mucho cuando alguien comenta mis ocurrencias!

Si hay alguna falta de ortografía o tipeo avísenme xD

 **Atte: Gingana~**


End file.
